Trim
by Lee Isidor
Summary: Drabble - Kanda wants to cut his hair, but everyone else is against it. TyKan


**Lee Isidor: **It's me here. c:

**52. **Shameless plug. Go read I Spy and Sketchy Theater chapter 5. And _review_.

**53. **More shameless plug. Go check out www . mana1134 . deviantart . com. Now.

**54. **Cute little fluffy drabble for **DarkMadameRose**, who is awesome.

**55. **That's all. C: Not much to say today.

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own DGM. I do, however, own a pair of orange scissors. I like them. **

**

* * *

Drabble: Trim**

Kanda stood in front of the mirror, hands on his hips. His long hair was down around his shoulders, and he was frowning at the reflection the mirror was providing him. Behind him, he could see Tyki bustling around in the bedroom. He was straightening the sheets on the bed, sneaking glances at the mirror from time to time. The younger man let out a huffy breath, watching his bangs fly up and then settle back down. Warm arms wrapped around his waist from behind, and Tyki's chin rested on his shoulder.

"Is something wrong? You look unhappy," the older man said, planting a quick, soft kiss on the lobe of his ear. Kanda graced him with a pointed look. "I mean more unhappy than usual," Tyki clarified, lips curving into a half-smile.

"My hair," Kanda said, shrugging. "It's bothering me."

The day before, Lenalee had spent what felt like hours lecturing him on how to properly take care of his hair. Ever since some idiot had 'accidentally' put gum in her hair and she'd had to chop it all hers off, it felt like the young woman had decided Kanda's hair was the new priority. It was annoying, to say the least. He was going to treat his hair however he wanted. Included in that lecture was a rant about his terrible split ends. Women and hair. He would never understand.

"If you are even _thinking _about cutting it, I will personally tie you down and... and..." Tyki seemed to run out of steam. He sighed, and the hot breath on his neck made goosebumps erupt on his arms. "I'll do _something _to you," he said lowly, voice dipping into a growl.

"Is that a threat?" Kanda turned his head, feeling the other's soft curls tickle his cheek.

Tyki laughed softly. "No. It's a promise, darling," he said, running a hot tongue down the side of the younger man's neck. "Don't cut your hair. It's beautiful."

Kanda frowned critically at his reflection. "I don't like it. It's too long."

"I think it's just right. Want me to get Lavi on the phone? He'll be on my side too," Tyki said, running his fingers through the long strands.

The Japanese man glanced over his shoulder again. There was a pair of scissors sitting innocently on the desk. The computer was on behind it, internet open to a page that looked like news. The heading was something about space. If Tyki would walk away or keep getting ready for work or something, he could just meander over to the scissors and give himself a trim. Then nobody would complain. Or maybe he would ask Lenalee to chop it off to his shoulders.

A soft hand closed over his eyes, and he jumped. One hand clocked under his chin, lifting his head up. Kanda allowed himself to be turned around, back pressed against the wall next to the mirror. He couldn't see, but it was obvious what was going to happen; their lips met for a kiss. A hot tongue pressed against his closed lips, but Kanda shook his head.

"You're supposed to be getting ready for work," the younger man said pointedly as they parted. He still couldn't see, but the lips pressed against his cheek were curved into a smile.

"I know," Tyki answered. "I'll get to it in a minute."

"_No_," Kanda said curtly. "You tried this last week too. You are _not _getting any before work. I've told you before. Now please get off. I have to figure out how I'm cutting my hair." He pushed gently at the other's shoulders, but Tyki didn't budge. "Come _on_, get the fuck off. I said 'please,' didn't I?"

The older man laughed, sounding startled. "Yeah, you did. Okay, okay... just one more kiss?" he wheedled, blowing a stream of hot air into Kanda's ear. "_Please_?"

Without waiting for an answer, Tyki swooped down and planted another soft kiss on his lips. "Okay, you've had your fun. Go get ready." The hand was removed from his eyes, and the older man's shoulders slumped as he turned away. "I won't cut my hair too much."

"You better not," the Portuguese man shoved his hands in his pockets, looking amused. "Or I'll make good on that threat."

Kanda couldn't help the sarcastic smile that took his lips upward. "Like you wouldn't anyway?"

Tyki disappeared off into the apartment, and the long-haired man grabbed the scissors. He had given himself trims before. It wasn't exactly difficult. His hair had never turned out drastically different, and most of the time, no one even noticed. Doing more than an inch or two at a time was too much, both for him to cut and to take off. It felt like he had always had long hair. At the front of the apartment, he heard someone – most likely Tyki – yelling back at him. "Hey! Lavi's here, heads up!"

Kanda slipped into the bathroom just as the redhead rounded the corner; he didn't bother to hide the scissors. Lavi's visible green eye widened dramatically, but the younger man had slammed and locked the door before he could rush in.

"No! Yuu-chan, how could you cut off your precious hair?!" Lavi sobbed theatrically outside the bathroom door; he was pounding on it with his fists. "Poor Yuu-chan's hair... poor, sad, pathetic little..."

He made quick work of trimming off the split ends and tossed the cut hair in the trash before leaving. Kanda shoved the scissors at the redhead, raising an eyebrow. "I'm done," he said simply. "Are we leaving?"

"Nice hair cut, Kanda," Tyki said, sounding pleased when they passed by the kitchen.

"Thanks," he replied, half smirking. "Just a trim."

* * *

Review. :D


End file.
